


Stone

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Leaves crunched beneath his feet





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he walked through the garden of stones.  
When he found the one he was looking for, he knelt on the damp ground. His index finger traced the etching. 

__Beloved Son_._

_It was simple and a sad commentary on the life of the man buried beneath it. Remus knew how inappropriate that epitaph truly was because Regulus Black had been many things but, in the end, Beloved Son was not one of them._

__Loyal Brother_._

_Information he had supplied to Remus had saved Sirius' life more than once. Sirius had no idea, of course, and never would. It was what Regulus wanted._

__Devoted Lover_. _

_Those words would be right beneath his name. Remus was grateful to have the knowledge of how true they were, years of clandestine meetings and many a secret rendezvous developing a relationship that the world would never know had existed. He placed a soft kiss against the cold marble of the stone before he stood. He had to get back before the others worried. Lily always worried when they were out too long alone, and Sirius hadn't wanted to let him go this time because it was getting more dangerous._

_He turned and walked away, his words whispered to the stone. "I'll be back soon."  
_


End file.
